paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sad Song (Elmina and Alexis Version)
This is a song article about when Elmina and Alexis sadly break up, do to some problem they had why they were finding new stuff about there past. :) '(Remember no changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) :) ' Song It was a cold windy night Elmina and Alexis decided to break up and to be apart from each other, but the thought of not being with each other was to much for them so Alexis went up to the mountain near the cliff as he look at the big moon, while Elmina was inside her pup house depressed. Alexis started to sing looking up at the moon. Song Alexis: You and I, We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. (he sang as he saw Elmina's face appear on the moon he started to tear up as he thought of her) Alexis: So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. (he started to sing at the reflection of Elmina's face that was on the moon as tears started to fall down from hes cheek on to the ground) Alexis: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no paw to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. (he sang as clouds block the moon blocking the reflection of Elmina's face on the moon) I'm just a sad song. (Elmina started to walk out of her pup house to a tree near the ocean side cliff of the lookout) Elmina: With you I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall. (Alexis starts to sing this few verses in the background) With you I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing paw in paw with all our fears up on the edge. (Elmina starts to sing alone again)(she look at a puddle the was on the ground and saw Alexis reflection and her eyes teared up) Elmina: So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. (as she finish this verse a tear drop in the puddle making Alexis reflection disappeared) (she started to walk down to the beach also) (the scene changes to Alexis when hes walking down the mountain to the beach) Alexis: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no paw to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. (then they both start to sing as they both go to the beach but they were a few feet apart from each other, they both look out into the horizon as the sang) Elmina and Alexis: You're the perfect melody, The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, With you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear. (Alexis and Elmina then turn and see each other, they both walk slowly to each other) Alexis: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Elmina: Without you, I've got no paw to hold. (They both got to each other and stared at each others watery eyes) Elmina and Alexis: Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. Elmina and Alexis: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no paw to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. (Alexis put his paw on elmina and tears ran down hes and Elmina's legs, when the two tear drops meat at there paws and falls on the sand the form a heart shape tear and slowly disappears into the sand) I'm just a sad song. (After they finish the song they move away there paws from each other and slowly walk away from each other looking hearth broken, Elmina went back to her pup house at the lookout while Alexis went back to hes pup house at farmer Yumi's.)